


Compensation sans sentiments

by AndersAndrew



Category: One Piece
Genre: Because Luffy is 16 years old, But Law is not so much older, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Marineford, Underage Sex, sex buddies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law essaye de se dire qu'il ne profite pas de la situation, que Luffy l'utilise pour compenser...mais ça n'empêche pas pour autant les sentiments de fleurir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation sans sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Compensation sans sentiments  
> Fandom : One Piece  
> Rating : R  
> Genres : Romance slash, Hurt/Comfort, Lime  
> Personnages : Trafalgar Law/Monkey D. Luffy  
> Nombre de mots : 1038  
> Commentaires : Au niveau Timeline, ça se situe après les évènements de Marineford (ATTENTION AUX SPOILERS, comme dirait Le Fossoyeur de films)

Il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas en train de profiter de la situation en contraignant Luffy à lui accorder des faveurs qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné en temps normal.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'être remboursé pour les services qu'il avait offert au garçon ; il n'avait jamais demandé de contrepartie. C'était son métier de soigner, après tout.  
Mais sans doute que Luffy était du genre à considérer une dette comme quelque chose de sacré.  
Non pas que Law se plaigne de sa ''rétribution'', cependant il avait un peu l'impression d'être utilisé comme prétexte pour gérer la mort d'Ace. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas très sain.  
Il connaissait la douleur de la perte et la difficulté à faire son deuil. Néanmoins, il était le plus adulte des deux, il avait le recul nécessaire. Il pouvait arrêter Luffy s'il le voulait. Il aurait dû.  
Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas de solution auxiliaire à proposer.  
Dans les circonstances actuelles, ce dont Luffy avait besoin, c'était de se dépenser, de se changer les idées, certes ; mais Law était gêné par sa façon de faire. Tout en l'appréciant, d'une certaine manière, ce qui l'inquiétait plus encore.  
Le fait de ne pas être capable de lui dire non était une des caractéristiques qui rendait sa relation avec Luffy délicate et périlleuse.  
Parfois il craignait de s'y perdre ; Il se considérait comme quelqu'un de relativement honnête et droit dans ses bottes, jusqu'à ce que Luffy se glisse dans son lit, et alors il avait jeté tous ses scrupules aux orties. Il arrivait même à oublier la culpabilité qu'il ressentirait après.  
Sur le moment, ça paraissait juste la meilleure option. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était lui qui réclamait ; il ne faisait qu'obéir aux désirs impérieux de Luffy quand celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras pour lui enlever ses vêtements. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de le rejeter, ni l'envie de se passer de ce plaisir interdit. D'autant qu'il ne saurait pas comment agir face à la réaction de Luffy ; il n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer.  
Le garçon était imprévisible. Il pouvait rire comme s'il s'en moquait et chercher ailleurs – Law ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche. Il ressentait à cette pensée une possessivité déplacée.  
Ou bien il pouvait s'enfoncer davantage dans la déprime et le désespoir. Law l'avait vu pleurer.  
Il ne saurait pas comment gérer ce genre de crise. Il n'était pas bon pour consoler les gens.  
Toutefois, ce que lui demandait Luffy actuellement, il savait faire. Il était bon à ça, c'était facile et pas désagréable – malgré les remords consécutifs.  
Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Il n'était pas psy, il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Il n'arrivait pas à être sûr de ce qu'il voulait : être apprécié ou rendre Luffy heureux. Sur le long terme, il savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Il viendrait un moment où ils devront se séparer, et où Luffy n'aurait plus besoin de lui.  
Il redoutait cet instant autant qu'il l'attendait avec impatience – et appréhension. Cela confirmerait juste qu'il était un outil et que cette intimité n'était qu'une contrepartie. Qu'elle n'avait pas de sens plus profond, plus sentimental.  
Qu'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux, que Luffy ne s'attachait pas réellement à lui, même si ses gestes tendres et ses baisers le laissaient entendre. Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux destiné à s'arrêter lorsque Luffy irait mieux – physiquement et psychologiquement.  
Mais même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait empêcher ses épaules de frémit lorsque le jeune homme l'enlaçait en réclamant ses attentions d'un ton boudeur d'enfant gâté ; ne pouvait contenir ses gémissements de plaisir, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient et que Law laissait ses mains parcourir le moindre centimètre de peau nue, la moindre parcelle de chair douce et étrangement élastique.  
Il essayait toujours de se souvenir de ne pas trop en faire, toutefois ses sens prenaient souvent le dessus sur sa raison, le poussant sur une pente qu'il refusait d'emprunter. Pourtant c'était si naturel que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort de ne pas succomber à cet instinct.  
Quand il voyait Luffy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de projeter ses propres souvenirs de lui au même âge.  
Et son désespoir lui déchirait le cœur, sincèrement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le guérir d'un coup de baguette magique, car il savait d'expérience que c'était des blessures qui ne partaient jamais, qui saigneraient toujours.  
Alors, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il était en moyen d'offrir, il étreignait Luffy sans penser aux lendemains amers, et s'astreignait à lui faire perdre, l'espace de plusieurs minutes, la conscience de son chagrin. Il était satisfait d'y parvenir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, en l'épuisant de telle sorte que son esprit soit vide et son cœur plus léger.  
S'il n'était qu'un objet pratique, un défouloir, au moins faisait-il convenablement son travail. Si sa seule utilité était à présent de besogner le corps frêle sous le sien pour l'obliger à renoncer pour un temps aux pensées morbides, ce n'était pas si mal.  
Il avait beau ne pas vouloir s'impliquer davantage, c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il tenait à ce que son patient retrouve ses capacités d'antan. Et, de manière plus personnelle, il avait envie de revoir le sourire sans soucis et naïf, stupidement béat, du garçon qui s'étendait dans ses draps sans la moindre pudeur, juste par besoin et rien d'autre.  
L'enfant qu'il avait rencontré à Sabaody avait disparu après le drame de Marineford. L'homme aux traits encore enfantins qui essayait maladroitement de le séduire – et y parvenait sans peine – était celui dont Law commençait seulement à apprécier les attraits. Il se disait qu'il participait à cette transformation, et de façon active. Il se convainquait que c'était une bonne chose.  
Cependant, lorsque Luffy s'endormait, épuisé par leurs éreintantes activités, il lui arrivait de caresser pensivement la cicatrice en croix sur le torse de son amant et de se demander si le jeu qu'ils jouaient n'était pas trop risqué.  
Ce qu'il y gagnait était difficilement estimable, quant à ce qu'il perdait...  
Il n'en était pas sûr non plus. Mais peut-être que le serrement dans sa poitrine était un début de réponse.


End file.
